Destiny Awaits
by minmay217
Summary: Katara was kidnapped during the raid on her village and raised in the fire nation. She stows away on the princes ship in hopes of helping him to follow the path towards peace. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

When I was eight the firenation invaded my village. They were searching for a waterbender, me. My mom had told me to go to my father, but on the way a fire nation soldier tried to attack me. Another, protected me. He kidnapped me and adopted me as one of his own. I reminded him of his daughter who had passed the year before. I would live in the fire nation for four years, until the prince was banished and my adoptive brother was sent to be part of his crew. I would stow away on his ship to keep my promise to the Lady Ursa.


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear the waves lapping against the side of the boat. It made me anxious to escape the small room that I was hidden in but I knew my safety and my brothers depended on me keeping quiet and out of site. Which meant waiting til night fall to dodge the guards and get a glimpse of the outside again. I felt my mind wandering as I lay back on the single bed. I didn't even notice the door creak open until it was too late.

"Tara! Didn't you hear me coming?!? What if I was an inspector or something?" my brother Lu shouted. Lu short of Lu Ten and I had always been close. He had been sick when I first came to live with my family and I had healed him, discovering there was more to my waterbending abilities then I had ever imagined. He had been named after the son of the great General Iroh. My parents had thought his son would be our future firelord but that had not occurred. Desitinys have a way of changing.

"Lu, I'm tired of staying in hiding! Maybe if we just talk to Zuko he will let me stay?"

"I doubt it. He's still in pain from the Agni Kai with his father. Rather he lets on about it or not I can see it, and it effects his mood."

"But I can help that…you know my abilities.." I pleaded "I can't continue to live off scraps but I have to be on this ship."

"I'm not sure why your so insitent upon that but I'll do what ever it is I can do to help you succeed in what you plan on doing" he hung his head slightly in defeat.

"I made a promise that I would look after the prince."

"He's a prince Tara, a fire bending prince. I'm sure he can look after himself no matter what Ursa told you." My brother looked at me with alook of pure defiance.

I had never shared my conversation with Ursa and this bothered him. Over the years we had become so close and shared everything. Except for that one night. Ursa had came to my mother an old friend in the middle of the night. She was tired and suffering from the same sickness I had healed Lu from. Though my family had told me to NEVER waterbend in front of anyone other then family, my mom had asked me to heal their Lady. As I sat by her bed she had looked at me with a look of recognition. She told me of the fortune teller who she had visited. The one who told her that her son would be a great leader and leader who would preside over a world of peace and who would wed a woman of another nation to show that the nations were joining as one. But not before he went through great hardships and that woman, a water bender who had grown up in the fire nation, would help him through these hardships and walk with him down the correct path, the path to peace. She told me she had laughed at this saying there were no water benders in the fire nation. Yet here I was a waterbender. She made me promise to look after her son. I had shook my head and tried to back away from her but she had grabbed my hand. Her eyes were filled with tears. She looked at me pleadingly. I couldn't refuse. I had promised I would help Zuko. She left the next day leaving a note behind for me.

"I know, Lu, I know. Maybe if we talk to Iroh? I hear he's reasonable and nice. "

"Tara, you are the only girl on this ship. I don't know if it would be a good idea to reveal your presense. Not only that but you're a waterbender. If anyone finds out that there is a waterbender on a ship surrounded by water…" Lu's arms were flailing around as he talked. I sighed.

"Ok, I'll stay hidden until I'm needed. What did you bring me to eat?" I asked forcing a smile on my face. He handed me some bread and fruit.

"sorry it isn't much" He shrugged.

"It's plenty." I said with a smile. I woul d walk the deck tonight whether Lu approved or not. I needed the open air and a chance to try to bend again. All my training was from Lu and my father. Both fire benders. They had tried their best considering our elements were opisite but I still lacked the skills of a true waterbending master. I would practice tonight. I smiled secretly to myself as Lu walked out of the room to resume guard duty.


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note: I'm new to this whole writing fan fiction. This idea has been in my head for awhile so I figured I would try writing it out. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also I do not own Avatar or any of the characters, unfortunately.  
**

I opened the door and listened carefully to see if anyone was approaching. Not hearing anything, I pulled the hood of my cloak up and headed down the long hallway. I had memorized the halls of the ship early on, sneaking out whenever I could safely do so. Most of the guards would be sleeping. We were on our way to one of the air temples and the route there would not be met with much resistance. I longed for my home, either one. I missed my adoptive mom and the pond of turtle ducks near our house. I missed my bed. I sighed.

"Katara, this is no time to feel sorry for yourself. You're on a mission!" I hissed. I began climbing the steps to the dock. I opened the door slowly peaking through the crack. I gasped. Out on the dock stood General Iroh.

"No need to be shy, feel free to come out here and join me."

I was caught. I felt sweat beading on my forehead as I slowly approached the railing were the General stood.

"So you're the one who's been sneaking out here at night." He said smiling at me. I nodded. He sighed. "I don't think Zuko will let you stay."

I could feel despair welling up within my chest. The boat begin to rock back and forth as the water beneath us became more agitated.

"bbbbut I have to stay, I can be helpful.." I cried out. I looked up at the old General to see him staring down at the water with a strange expression on his face.

"You're a water bender, aren't you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone…my father brought me here from the Southern Water Tribe years ago." I said looking down at the ground.

"Your Zhai's?"

"Yes" I whispered.

"My wife was good friends with your mother. They grew up together." I looked up to see him stroking his beard. "So you must be Lu Ten's sister." He looked deep in thought

"Please don't get him in trouble because of me General Iroh."

"You have nothing to fear from me. We'll have to make sure your getting fed and stay out of site of Zuko for a bit. At least until we are away from any ports. I think a water bender could be helpful"

"Thank you so much General!! You won't regret this!" I smiled brightly at him.

"Please call me Uncle. And what is your name young lady?"

"Katara, but everyone here calls me Tara."

"You must be sharing a room with Lu Ten. We don't have any extra rooms so there isn't much I can do about that but I can fix it so that you get a real meal. I wondered why that boy was always sneaking rolls into his pockets…" his voice trailed off as he stared off into the horizon.

"General..I mean Iroh..would it be ok if I practiced some of my bending out here?" I looked at him trying my best to do what my brother referred to as puppy dog eyes.

"As long as you stay out of site it should be fine. May I ask how you were trained?"

"My father and brother have trained me somewhat" I said sheepishly.

"So you've been trained by fire benders to water bend?" He laughed loudly at this.

"They did there best, they were great teachers and.." I felt myself stumbling over my words.

"I have studied water benders for sometime. I can teach you some of their techniques."

"You could? That would be wonderful!!"

"But for now you should go back to your room. I think company is approaching ." He glanced over his shoulder. I nodded my understanding and headed off into the other direction. I could hear a young man's voice calling out to Iroh as I skittered down the steps towards my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel the storm raging outside. The boat was rocking back and forth wildly. We had just left port two days ago and I kept my promise to Iroh, I stayed hidden. The night before, I had practiced some water bending stances with Iroh. Now I was hidden below deck at a time when I could be useful. The ship swayed wildly and my shoulder connected with the metal wall again. I gritted my teeth against the quick burst of pain.

"Enough is enough" I whispered "I'm going out there!" I grabbed one of Lu Ten's extra uniforms and began to put it on only to discover that it was way too big. I sighed in frustration. "If I can at least wear the helmet and the armor over my own clothes no one will know the difference. It's dark out." I reasoned. I began pulling my own clothes back on and then placed Lu Ten's extra armor over it. I felt the great weight as soon as I lifted it. I gritted my teeth and pulled it over my head. Then I grabbed the helmet placed it over my head and ran out the door. I could hear the growing commotion as I headed for the door to the deck. I opened the door and was almost immediately knocked back down by other soldiers being flung towards the door by a wave that had crashed onto the ship. I ship was rocking frantically and I had trouble scrambling back onto my feet. I was overwhelmed by the people scrambling around and the waves crashing over the ship. Zuko was on deck shouting orders among the chaos. I begin to wish I was a master water bender. Maybe then I could control the rocking of the boat or shield everyone from the cold rain that was crashing down upon us. I scrambled to help some soldiers pull another one back on deck.

"We need to head into the eye!" I heard Zuko shout. I scrambled around trying to follow directions as best I could. Time seemed to almost stand still for a moment and then the ship stopped rocking. We were in the eye. Everyone let out a collective sigh. I felt my shoulder slump in relief we were out of the woods for now. People began heading back below deck and I followed hoping to go on noticed.

"You!" I heard a voice shout. I gulped and turned around pointing hesitantly at my chest "yes you." I walked unsteadily toward the source of the voice, Prince Zuko.

"I don't recognize you." He said "Take off your helmet" I followed his instructions. For the second time that night time felt as if it was standing still. I kept my eyes on him as I slowly lifted the helmet off my head. For a second I could see a shocked expression on his face but then it was gone. The side of his face had been as badly scarred as my brother had told me but it hadn't taken away from his looks at all. I tried to keep my face neutral but I could feel my mouth trying to twitch in to my normal smile. It didn't help matters.

"You don't belong here, how did you get onboard!" He yelled.

"I…." my voice faltered along with my smile.

"Zuko, that's no way to treat a lovely young lady!" I hadn't noticed Iroh approaching us but I was relieved to see him.

"Well, whoever you are you can't stay. We'll have to drop you off at the next port." He said "For now we'll bunk two of the soldiers together and put her up in one of their rooms. "

"You can't.." I sputtered out.

"You dare to tell me what I can and cannot do?" He leaned into my face causing me to back away.

"But how will I get home..?"

"You should have thought of that before" and with that he stormed off leaving me and Iroh standing in the middle of the deck with all eyes on us. I could see Lu silently debating about whether to approach us or not as Iroh put a hand on my shoulder

"It will be alright Katara. We will set you up in a room and send a hawk to your mother." He said softly. I nodded my head in disbelief. My whole body was sagging in defeat. "Come now, we will get you all set up" Iroh gently steered me towards the stairs while motioning to Lu to join us.

"I knew this was a bad idea" He hissed once he got close to us. I felt hot tears begin to run down my face. "Oh Tara it will be ok" He threw his arm around me hugging me close as we walked.

"We'll keep you in Lu Ten's room" Iroh said "and move Lu Ten to room with Lee" Lu made a face.

"I'll be gone soon so it won't be long" I said softly looking up at both of them with tears in my eyes.

"It'll be alright Tara" Lu said. He looked over towards Iroh "Can you leave us alone for a minute?" Iroh nodded and walked away.

"I failed" I whispered as Lu ushered us into the room we had shared for the past months.

"It'll be ok" he whispered hugging me close and rubbing my back "I promise" I sobbed silently into his shoulder for awhile. At some point we had sat down on the bed and he lifted the heavy armor off my shoulders. "It'll be ok, you'll see" He whispered as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a banging on my door. I pushed myself up and made my way quickly across the small room to the door.

"Katara!" Iroh shouted as I was opening it.

"Is something wrong Iroh?" I asked taking in his disheveled appearance.

"Yes, please come quickly. It is my nephew, Zuko" I nodded. I quickly grabbed my cloak and followed him. For such an old man he moved quite quickly.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked as I struggled to keep up.

"I'm not quite sure what is, but he has a fever and the doctor on board fears he will not pull through. I thought maybe your water bending abilities could help." He looked worried. I gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I will do whatever I can to help him" I said. He nodded. We approached the Princes quarters and Iroh quickly opened the door. I followed close behind, not sure if we should have knocked or not. I quickly saw that it wouldn't have mattered if we had or not. The Prince lay unconscious sweat beading on his forehead. The Doctor sat next to him monitoring his condition. He stood up as we entered the room.

"So this is the water bender you were telling me about." He sneered as he approached us. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt too much" He waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss me entirely.

"What happened?" I asked rushing towards Zuko's side.

"I thought it was possibly an infection from his scar at first…" The doctor said "but now I've heard reports of two other crew members falling ill so I think it could have been caused from being in the cold and the rain. Don't see what you can do about it." He gathered his stuff and walked out leaving Iroh and me alone with the Prince.

"Can you get me some fresh water?" I asked Iroh as I headed over to Zuko to assess his condition. He looked quite pale, and restless. Iroh came back with a basin of water.

"Will this do?" He asked. I nodded. He set the water down on the table next to the bed I placed my hands in the water and it begin to glow around them. I took my hands gloved with the glowing water and gently placed them on Zuko's head. I concentrated on clearing his body of the sickness just as I had once done with my brother, and Zuko's mother. I stood there for several minutes doing that. When I had done all I could I bended the water back into the basin and sat down in the chair the doctor had previously occupied.

"I'll probably have to treat him again in a little bit" I said looking over at Iroh. He nodded.

"You should look in on the others" He said. "They are located in the mess hall right now. Do you need me to show you where it is?"

"Maybe you could get Lu Ten and he could show me. That way someone is here to monitor Zuko at all times?" Iroh nodded and turned around. I sighed softly looking down on the Prince. He looked better. I was tempted to try to heal his scar while I was at it I began to bend the water towards me again to do just that when he stirred.

"What are you doing in here?" He said frowning. The water I was bending towards me fell to the floor with a splash. "Were you trying to attack me?" He began struggling to sit up

"NO! You can't sit up just yet, your still ill I need to heal you some more…." My voice trailed off as he looked at me with an astonished expression.

"Zuko! You're awake!" I heard Iroh shout as he entered the room and swiftly ran to the bed to hug his nephew. "Thank you Katara" He said glancing over at me. I nodded my head in understanding and headed towards my brother.

"I still need to heal you a bit more so you should rest for now." I said glancing at Zuko as I walked out. I didn't know why but for some reason it was hard to call up the words to speak when I was around him. He looked at me for what felt like the first time and nodded. I felt as if a thousand butterflies were in my stomach as I turned towards my brother so he could lead me to the other sick crew members.


End file.
